The Agreement
by OcToPiRsQuIsHy
Summary: Nobody ever doubted the Half-Bloods, that's why The Gods didn't help. They thought their children were capable of winning a war against a Son of Hermes. They were wrong. Luke x OC
1. Chapter 1

The Agreement: Introduction

She stood atop the hill, staring blankly at the gravel road in front of her. I walked up behind her, my feet crunching on the dead grass she once called Thalia's hill, but was now just a hill.

"You lost" I whispered in her ear. "Face it Paige, you lost and now your mine." My voice was filled with pure bitterness and maybe a slight hint of excitement. She crumpled on the ground, crying softly.

"I-I don't belong to you, that wasn't the deal Luke." Her voice was filled with hate when she spoke my name. I crouched down beside her, becoming irritated.

"Your agreement was that you would come with me in exchange for sparing their lives. Your mine and I can do whatever I please with you." I spoke softly, soaking in all the glory that was her. Her dark brown hair cascaded over her white tank top stained with blood. Her chocolate eyes were worn with exhaustion and tears, and her once beautiful body was now a tattered doll. I reached out and she didn't pull away. I touched her lips, tracing the outside then slid my hand down her arm. "I won't hurt you Paige, don't be afraid of me, please." I whispered desperately trying to get back the laughing girl I knew she was hiding. She didn't say anything; just looked at me with sorrow and longing for something I knew I couldn't supply her. "Hey…" I began again. "I know it's hard to understand this but…I need you to try. I did what I did so people like you and I could have a better life. I did this all for you Paige, I-I love you." The words came out unrepentantly, and once again, the hill was silent.

Teaser for Orpheus' Mission 

"Heidi, I need you to do something for me, something very big." Hermes spoke in a hushed and hurried voice.

"Okay, fine what do you want me to do?" I just wanted to leave, after being on Mount Olympus, I was starting to get sick of these people.

"I need you to go to the underworld and retrieve my son, without him, I will fade into nothingness."


	2. Chapter 2

The Agreement: Chapter 1

We sat in silence until finally a big, black Escalade pulled up in front of the camp. I didn't want to leave; this camp had always been my home but Luke's destruction made it too hard to look at anymore. The cabins were all burnt to the ground, and the whole place was infested with monsters now, searching out the remaining half-bloods that were still alive. Luke got up and held his hand out to help me up, but I didn't take it. I'd known he had a crush on me since I came to the came seven years ago, but I didn't know he _loved_ me. It just made things more awkward and difficult now. I got into the back of the car and was followed by Luke. The car had every feature you could imagine, but I didn't show my amazement, that would make me look weak. I stared out the window and watched as the burning camp slowly disappeared in the distance, remembering the day we made our agreement…

"Luke, please" Annabeth begged. "Please don't kill him, please" Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, the Stolls, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Rachel and I sat in the corner of the Throne room. Kronos had left Luke's body and went into Zeus' once the Gods had been defeated. Luke was now holding a sword to Percy's throat.

"Why shouldn't I kill him, Annabeth? So he can just kill me when my backs turned? He's useless to you now, Annabeth. He failed you. He failed all of you. Doesn't he deserve to die?" Luke replied in a bitter voice. Percy didn't say anything; he just froze, afraid to make a move.

"Luke, I'm telling you if you kill Percy, Zeus help me I'll," Thalia began but Luke cut her off.

"You'll what Thalia? Zeus is gone, banished to Tartarus, and he isn't coming back to save you. The Titans-"This time it was me who cut him off.

"Yes, yes we know they're going to start a new Golden Age, blah, blah, blah are you really that naïve Luke?" I stood up and they all just looked at me stunned. "Their Titans for Christ sake Luke! You really think their going to make the world any better? Do you expect them to let us all go frolic in a meadow with bunnies? No! Their going to make us all suffer, including you Luke!" I was practically yelling now, but hey, I really didn't give a crap at the moment. Luke dropped Percy on the ground and started walking towards me. _Great _I thought _now I'm going to be the first to die. _I pulled out my sword, which was basically a samurai sword with a little music note on it that my dad, Apollo, gave me when I was twelve. He walked slowly, pointing the sword at me and everyone got up. I was the only one who had my weapon, the rest had lost theirs or the had been taken by Luke and his minions, two demi-gods who stood at the door watching me cautiously.

"You wanna fight?" I said in a cocky tone. "I'll give you a fight." I was pissed off now. It was bad enough this guy ruined the last five years of my life, but now, he'd ruined the whole freakin' thing!" I was basically bouncing up and down now, trying to mask the nervous stage I was in. I was going to die! Right there, in front of all these people by the hand of a guy who had a crush on me. I swear, the freaks always end up liking me! But he didn't swing his sword at me, but just said,

"Sarah, Robert, take them all to Alcatraz, that'll be our new prison for rebels." He smiled cruelly and added "But leave Paige, she and I have some unfinished business." I sighed loudly, this could not have been anymore cliché could it?...

I jerked back to reality when the car came to a stop. We were in front of the airport, why I had no idea.

"Stay here." Luke said in a calm voice. I have to say, he's much nicer now that he won his stupid war. "I'm going to get us plane tickets. Stay in the car until I get back. Rick, I should be back in about half an hour just go find a parking spot and stay put." I guess Rick was the driver because he nodded and started to pull away from the curve.

"Wait." I said "Where are we going?" I asked Luke. He hesitated but finally said,

"San Francisco, I'll explain later. If you get hungry, there should be a cooler in the back with some food, ask Rick and he'll get you something to eat." And with that, Rick drove towards the parking lot.

About twenty minutes later, Luke came back to the car holding up two plane tickets. He opened the door and said,

"The lines were short, and I managed to get us tickets. Our flight leaves in about forty-five minutes, so we should get going. Rick, grab our bags from the back." I got out of the car and walked to the back. Rick pulled out my backpack and suitcase, along with Luke's suitcase. I don't know how they got to my cabin and packed my things, but Luke must have done it while I was standing on the hill. I winced at the thought of him going through all my clothes and personal things, packing them into my suitcase and backpack. My suitcase was a small, lime green suitcase my mom had bought me at Target the year she sent me to camp, and my backpack was purple with bright orange polka dots. My luggage was colorful, and felt more like mine, while Luke's was just plain black.

"You're not coming with us?" I asked Rick as he closed the trunk. He looked at Luke, then back at me and just nodded his head no. _Why won't he talk to me?_ I wondered _is he afraid of me, or is it Luke? _We walked into the airport and went through all the procedures with twenty minutes to spare. "Are you hungry? We could go grab a bite to eat and get back to the gate just in time to catch the plane if you'd like." Luke asked. He sounded almost nervous to be around me. _He probably is just afraid you'll make a scene or try to run. _ I told myself. I wasn't going to run though, it was pretty much pointless. I sat their trying to think of where I'd even go, at this point, I had nowhere to run to so why would I run? Suddenly, Luke touched my arm, sending a wave of panic through me.

"Paige, are you okay? You look like your about to pass out. I think we need to get some food in you. I think there's a café just right down here…" He led me through the airport, still holding my arm. But it wasn't in a way of authority, it was soft and I could've pulled out of his grip if I wanted too, but I didn't. When we got to the café, he ordered for us and we sat down at one of the tables.

"I just ordered you a slice of pepperoni pizza, I hope that's okay." He said.

"That's fine, I don't care." I replied. We sat in silence for a minute eating our food when finally I spoke again. "Why are we going to San Francisco? I want to know before I get on the plane." He took a sip of his Coke and looked at me.

"I have some business to take care of there. It's basically going to be the new 'headquarters' as some might call it. The Gods lived in New York, and the Titans will live in San Francisco."

"What about me? Why are you taking me to San Francisco?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, you don't have anywhere else to go do you? No siblings, your mother died three years ago, and your grandparents died when you were a kid. I figured you would rather be there than on Alcatraz." I nodded.

"One last thing, why are all these people acting so… normal?"

"What? You just expected the Titans to announce, they were the new rulers of the world? They may sound like horrible creatures from all those myths, but revealing they exist might be one of the dumbest things anybody could do. All the mortals just pegged the war in New York and the havoc Typhoon created as an unseen hurricane on the radars, and the weather all across the country as horrible aftermath from it." He was smiling now I guess my question was amusing to him and I couldn't help but smile too. No wonder all those Aphrodite girls always swooned over him, when he smiled, it might've been the most pleasing thing that happened to me in a very long while.

Hey, thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it. If you liked it (Or hated it) please send me a review with your opinions on the story so far. If you think it's kind of boring, tell me and I'll find a way to make the next chapter more interesting. Also, adding it to your favorites or alerts would make my day! If you guys don't review then I might never know what I'm doing wrong so please let me know! 


	3. Clear Up

Clear Up

Sorry, this isn't an update but I just wanted to clear something up. At the end of the first chapter I gave a preview of another story I wrote and put on FanFic today, however, it's not called Orpheus' Mission. It's called Here we go again. Sorry for the confusion if you were trying to find it and couldn't!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, school work has been consuming my life right now. This chapter was really hard to write because this is a story I made up really late one night and I typed the introduction on my Nook, so this story is basically improve. It's also hard to write because I'm writing another story (Here We Go Again it's a Luke x OC) with a completely different mood that I just finished updating. If you are or know of anyone who meets the requirements of being a Beta Reader and would be willing to be mine, please let me know! Okay, now on with the story! **

The Agreement: Chapter 3

As the plane began to land, I slowly woke up from my hour long nap. I turned my body in the chair, and saw Luke, who was still asleep. I watched him sleep, peacefully, and looking nothing like his personality would suggest. The plane finally landed with a thud, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. I quickly turned to look out the window so he wouldn't see me staring at him.

"You know," He yawned "You look adorable when you sleep. You scrunch up your nose, and you smile like your always having a good dream." I wanted to say something like 'And you look like a truck just ran over you' but was afraid of what he might do or say back. I picked up my backpack from the seat in-between us and stood up to stretch. I sat back down and pulled a hair brush and tie out of my backpack, and began fixing my hair into a 'fish tail' that fell loosely over my shoulder. Luke scoffed, and I gave him the best death glare I could. A long and dark awkward silence fell between us, and I suddenly felt guilty. I hated how he could actually try at something, and whether or not he failed or succeeded, your mind still found a way to feel sorry for him. As we got off the plane he led me outside, were a man was waiting with a sign that said Luke on it. I guess last names weren't important, or maybe Luke just hated his. He'd never told me about what happened in his past, but I never really asked. It just seemed like there was never a good time with those kinds of conversations.

The man opened the door to the small black car and I followed Luke inside. I set my backpack down in between us and finally broke the ice.

"Luke," I began the dreaded conversation I had put off for years "I-I don't have the same feelings for you as you have for me. I haven't ever felt that way and I'm not comfortable living with you, or for that matter, having anything to do with you. I'm sorry Luke, but I don't love you." Thankfully there was a glass window in between the back seats and the drivers' seat, so he didn't hear any of our conversation.

"I know, Paige, I know. I just can't help but try." His voice was full of pain, and the wave of guilt washed over me. "But you can't live in this world without me right now, you have nowhere to go. No money, no family, nothing. I hate to say it but face it Paige, you need me to help you right now." I was almost in tears. Why did he have to keep reminding me I had virtually nothing? The next few minutes we were silent, watching the scenery go by, when I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Where is he taking us?" I said, referring to the driver. Luke sighed.

"I'm not sure; I got a letter from one of the Titans saying that we needed to come to San Francisco today, and that they'd have a car waiting to take us to meet them." I was hoping he meant meet them for lunch or something like that but half-bloods were never that lucky. The car climbed the gravel road up the mountain, spitting up dust and gravel all over. Once we reached the top, he opened our doors for us before we could even unbuckle our seatbelts. When I stepped out of the car into the cool night air, I was overwhelmed by what I saw on the mountain. Large black columns were spread all about, holding up a pavilion and many other buildings. People dressed in extravagant gowns and suits talked and laughed as they all drank red wine and nibbled at crackers and cheese. I felt completely out of shape with my holey clothes, dirty face, and messed up hair. There were blood stains on my clothes and skin, and I felt intimidated by all the elegant people. I turned to Luke, and realized he wasn't dressed any better. His face was a light shade of red, and he quickly pulled me around a corner and out of anyone's site.

"You don't have anything fancy packed in your bag do you?" He looked genuinely worried. I shook my head no and he sighed. "Then I guess you'll have to stay here." He whispered.

"You have something? Why is it a big deal anyway? Can't I just go, or borrow something from someone?" He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Just stay here I'll go get the address of our hotel and we can go."

"Hotel? We better have separate rooms." I muttered

"We will just stay here." And with that he turned the corner again and went into the crowd of crimson dresses and fancy suits.

Sometime while he was gone I managed to fall asleep. I was shaken awake by Luke, about what he said was half and hour later.

"Let's go I have the address, and yes we have separate rooms." He whispered helping me up. "Let's get you out of here, if anyone sees you, everyone will want to me you." He sounded like he was speaking from experience. The ride to our hotel was short, and thankfully I didn't fall asleep on the way there. Once we were there, Luke checked us in and showed me to my room. It was on the third floor, with an adjoining door to Luke's room. We walked inside the living room and I had to keep my shock inside. The hotel room was better than any other I'd seen. It had a small kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom.

"Well here you are." Luke said "My room is right next door, so if you need anything just knock." He was about to leave, but suddenly, turned around, and pulled me close for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it feels like I haven't updated in a while. For part of this chapter I'm going to try something different. The italics are from Luke's perspective and the regular text is from Paige's perspective. **

The Agreement: Chapter 4

I tried to pull away, I really did, but my body wouldn't let me. My mind didn't enjoy the kiss, knowing who was giving it to me. But my heart loved it.

_I put everything into that kiss and it was amazing I just hoped it was enough. _

After what seemed like forever he finally pulled away from me.

_I wanted time to stop, for us to be standing there like that forever, but I had to pull away, I knew she wasn't as in love as I was. _

After he left I laid in my bed, staring at the white ceiling. Why wouldn't he accept no? Was it really that hard? What was so amazing about me that he **wouldn't **leave me alone? I wanted to leave. I wanted to run, far, far, away. But he was right. That was the most sickening part about all of this. I wanted to run, so, so, badly but I couldn't. I didn't have anywhere, anyone to run to. If I left and tried to have a normal life I would die in a week. The Titans had monsters hunting down all the Half-Bloods who fought for the Gods, I could never escape, no matter how much I wanted to.

_I ran into my room, furious with myself. How could I be so cruel? Now she hated me, now I never had a chance. _You never had a chance anyways _my mind told me. It still didn't matter. I was still an awful person. I jumped onto the bed, staring at the white ceiling. Could I ever accept no? Why was it so hard for me? Why couldn't I just leave her alone? I wished she would leave. Run far, far, away from here, from me. I wished she would never look back, never re-consider me. She didn't deserve someone as terrible as me. But the Titans had monster hunting down all the remaining Half-Bloods, she could never escape, no matter how much I wanted her to. _

Why?

_Why?_

Why me?

_Why her? Why did my mind __**have **__to choose her to torture?_

The next day I spent in bed, to demoralized to do something with myself. I order room service for lunch and slept the rest of the afternoon. The dream I had was horrible.

I was sitting by the lake at Camp Half-Blood, having a picnic with all my friends. We were laughing, having a great time trying to throw grapes in each others mouths. But suddenly, after I had just caught a grape in my mouth the scene changed. I was no longer at camp, but at the entrance to a cave, ice cold wind blowing my hair into my face. It was dead silent, and then suddenly a cruel voice like nails on a chalkboard boomed out of the cave. _Ah, Miss. Paige it's nice to see you. I've been meaning to talk to you. _It was becoming harder and harder to breath, and I could almost feel my body being crushed by some unknown force. _I understand you… do not wish to be here? Do you? _I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. _I have visited you this evening because I understand you and Mr. Castellan are having some… difficulties getting along, no? _I felt like someone had dropped a boulder on me, and it was squeezing the life out of me. _Well, I hope your little… complications with him does not affect his work. Do we understand each other? _Somehow I managed to nod. And then it all disappeared, it all vanished and I was left hanging in space.

_I could here Paige in the other room start to yell and scream. I knew she was having a nightmare, and I knew exactly who was bringing it to her. I lay in bed listening to her until I couldn't take it anymore, I had to make sure she was okay; I had to wake her up. _

"Paige! Paige wake up!" I heard someone shouting my name over and over but I couldn't respond, it was still almost impossible to breath.

_I kept shaking her, yelling her name at her but there was still no response. I could feel her pulse, but it was so faint…_

Suddenly, I could breathe again, I could move, I could talk, and I could scream.

_Suddenly she started screaming and kicking, I kept yelling her name, but it was like I wasn't there. _

I was in a firy, burning place, screaming and crying and trying not to die. Someone kept yelling my name but I didn't know who.

_Finally I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't take the scary image of her screaming and crying and not opening her eyes or responding. _

I couldn't open my eyes.

_I kept shaking her, trying to get her awake when finally, she stopped screaming, stopped kicking, and opened her eyes. She opened her eyes, and started crying. _

Suddenly I could open my eyes. I was in my hotel room, and Luke was there, trying to calm me down.

"Calm down, calm down, its okay it was just a nightmare Paige, just a nightmare." He kept saying that over and over again, holding me in his arms trying the best he could to comfort me.

_I couldn't stand what Kronos had done to her. He knew I was in love with her. He knew my weaknesses; he knew that I would do anything for Paige. _

Luke stayed with me for a while, trying to calm me down even though I was perfectly calm. Then finally, he fell asleep in my bed. I didn't mind that he was in my bed; it wasn't like I was going to be sleeping in it anytime soon. I hated that he was so nice to me. I hated that he was so malicious to others too. I hated everything about him, but at the same time I loved it. I loved that he stayed with me after my nightmare, I loved that he went out of his way to help me. I loved that he loved me. I decided to let him sleep, knowing that if I woke him up he'd try and ask me all sorts of different questions about my nightmare. I was getting hungry, and it was only about six o'clock, so I decided to go to the lobby and see if the hotel had any restaurants. As I walked down the corridors I admired the fancy interior. Outside the elevator was a table with a mirror and a bowl of mints. There was also expensive looking wallpaper covering every inch of wall. When I walked into the lobby I almost had a heart attack. I hadn't noticed how amazing the hotel was last night when we checked in, I was much to tired. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling and all the furniture was leather, along with all the employee's shoes. I felt completely out of place with my sweatpants and t-shirt, but I didn't care. I was used to being the misfit. I walked along the thick carpet looking for a place to eat that **didn't **cost a fortune. Eventually, I found a Panera and might've… taken some food without paying. I walked back to my room eating in silence and found Luke still sleeping on my bed. After I finished eating, I decided to unpack the little belongings I had. I took out my suitcase and emptied it out, counting six shirts, four short sleeve two long, four pairs of jeans, a jacket, a sweatshirt, my favorite hat (It looks like a penguin!), five pairs of socks, a pair of black boots, my Uggs, converse, and some black heels along with the tennis shoes I had on that made five pairs and a bunch of other little clothes like jewelry and a bunch of necessity things, like make-up. Not too bad, especially since I had my backpack too. I unzipped it to find my most prized possession, my iPhone. Being a daughter of Apollo I would used to spend four hours a day listening to music on it, and it had about seven hundred and fifty songs on it. I set the white iPod down on the ground and dug out the charger, earphones, and my favorite stretchy purple case. I kept digging through my bag to find my portable DVD player, a couple of my favorite movies, and some of my favorite books, and luckily my bow and arrows, although I don't know why I'd need them now. I was almost done digging through my bag, after finding my laptop, its charger, and a video game for my laptop; I found something I didn't expect to see ever again. At the very bottom of the bag was my camp necklace, the seven beads still hanging on the strip of leather. I admired the beads; the one from my first year was my favorite. It was silver, and had an owl on it, the mark of Athena; because the Athena cabin's team had won almost all the games of capture the flag that year. I smiled, remembering all the games of capture the flag I'd played, and almost started crying.

Luke woke up a little while later, trudging back to his room to sleep more. I crawled into the bed where he had been sleeping and felt comfort, knowing he was here to protect me.

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry that it's kind of short. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon to make up for it. Oh and, did anyone notice the book title I accidentally snuck in? If so review and tell me and you'll get a virtual cookie!**


	6. Chapter 5

The Agreement: Chapter 4

I slept dreamlessly, waking up the next morning at about six o'clock. I could already here Luke in the other room, getting ready for the day. I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to thank him, or feel a hug of sympathy come from him. I wanted nothing from him, nothing to do with him. I just sat on my bed, in my PJ bottoms and tank top listening to my iPod, because that was all I knew how to do at this point.

I almost fell back asleep a few times, but made sure I didn't. I had been sleeping a lot lately, and had much more important things to do. Luke knocked on my door, but the music was too loud for me to hear, so eventually he just came in, and I pulled my earphones out, forcing myself to face him. _Face him about what? You've done nothing wrong have you? Your just ashamed in yourself, ashamed that you love him_ my conscious told me. But I wasn't. I wasn't ashamed that I loved him, because I didn't… did I?

"Hi," my voice came out in a quiet weak voice that wasn't mine. Why was I so scared? He wasn't going to hurt me… not now at least.

"Hey," His voice came out the same way mine did, accept it still sounded like his own, I envied that. "So, uh" Now he seemed nervous, bringing up last night no doubt. "Sorry about last night, I-I shouldn't have done that." He apologized. He apologized? He apologized! This made me envy him even more. I was the one who should've apologized… right? I was acting like a shallow snob, and the nightmare… I'm sure he had a few bruises from my fight… "Um, anyways," He said, getting back on the topic that brought him in here. "I uh, I'm going to go 'work' I guess that's what you'd call it," He let out a small laugh with of course made me smile. He was so mesmerizing when he laughed… _You do love him, _my conscious whispered in the very back of my head. It was like I had a tiny demon inside of me, forcing me to realize things, important things. _I don't _I insisted, was I really having an argument with myself? Yes, yes I was. _Just do it Paige! _It shouted at me, the voice sounded like mine, but it wasn't me, the me I thought I was. _Kiss the man, now! Do it now! _I fortunately kept myself under control, and shoved the voice to the back of my head where it was hidden by much more important thoughts.

"Well… have a good time at work, I guess." I mumbled the last little part, but he still heard me and smiled. His watch made a beeping sound and he looked at the bulky gray device.

"Oh, wow I better get going it's a long drive. See ya Paige I'll be back hopefully around 5:30."

"Kay," I told the carpet as he left. I couldn't stand that he was able to go through life without getting stuck in the past, like me. I couldn't stand that I knew he watched me when I slept, because that was the only time things weren't uncomfortable between us. I couldn't stand that I had no father to pray too, to ask for advice. But most of all, I couldn't stand that I was secretly in love with him too.

I spent the day unpacking what few belongings I had. Putting my clothes in the closet, storing my toiletries in the bathroom drawers, and placing all my personal items in the bedside stand or on the desk. After deciding the room looked like my cabin would if I'd lived their again, I decided to take a shower. I brushed through my tangled chocolate brown hair with my fingers and washed it as best as I could, because I hadn't showered in days and felt like I should be living in a sewer. As I was drying my hair I heard a knock at the door. I reluctantly opened it to find a maid,

"Hello ma'am, would you mind if I cleaned your room?" She asked in a polite tone. She had dirty blonde hair pulled into a bun, and big dark bags under her eyes. I could tell to woman was tired, and was anxious for her lunch break.

"Sure, just give me ten minutes in the bedroom. You can clean the bathroom while I finish up." I told her, rushing back into the room. I slipped on my caramel brown Uggs over my dark blue skinny jeans and my purple Aeropostale sweatshirt on over my grey panda tee shirt. I put my camp necklace on and slid in under my shirt so nobody would see it, because I needed at least one secret I could keep to myself. I put my phone and room key into my pocket and shoved my suitcase under the bed so the maid could clean. Then I walked out of the room leaving the maid to clean. As I waited for the elevator to take me to the lobby I looked through my contacts list on my phone, deleting half of them. Ben Dowling, dead, Carly Lyman, dead, Jessica Sanders, dead_. _Most of the people where dead, and I decided to leave their numbers, but put a note saying they were dead so I wouldn't try to call them. I didn't want to forget the people who helped to try and keep me and my friends' safe, but failed in the process. As I was looking through my contacts, I saw the newest edition to the list. Luke Castellan, it read. I clicked on the name, and sure enough saw Luke's number. I decided not to delete it, since I knew he'd put it in my phone for a reason. I walked off of the elevator and through the heavy glass doors leading out of the hotel. Because I was still in a big city, it wasn't too hard for me to find a taxi. It wasn't until the driver asked me where I wanted to go when I realized I didn't know the answer to his question.

"I-I don't know…" I mumbled, and began crying softly.

"Heartbroken eh?" He had a heavy country accent. "I know just where you need to go," He told me, looking at me sadly through his mirror. I cried softly for a little while, until I finally stopped and watched the city fly by in a blur, I had no idea where this stranger was taking me, for all I knew he could've been taking me to a crack house. But at that point, I was so confused and depressed I didn't care anymore. He stopped in front of what looked like a park. There was a small lake with sparkling water, and a bridge leading to a small island in the middle of it. It looked like a friendly place, somewhere a boy would take a girl when he wanted to purpose. I started crying again, remembering Luke, and how I wanted to be with him right now, how I wanted to have him hold me in his arms, running his fingers through my hair and I slowly drifted into sleep.

"Here you go darling, no need to pay, I know how hard a heartbreak can be sometimes." The man was so old, I knew he understood how I felt. Looking back on it, I know I was heartbroken that my friends and family were dead, and I was heartbroken over Luke. It was such a silly thing being heartbroken over someone who would gladly love you.

**So in this chapter Paige begins to realize that she is in love with Luke, and hopefully the next chapter will have more action. Also, if you are a Twilight fan I started a new story called It Will Always Rain In Forks and it's a Jacob/OC story. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: I changed the rating from T to M. This story is rated the way it is for chapters like this. **

The Agreement: Chapter 6

I had been walking through the park for a long time now. Watching the little kids play tag, swing on the swings, and slide down the slide. I watched the countless families have picnics with sandwiches, and cookies and Kool-Aid. I watched the ocean, all the fish jumping out of the water, and all the little children with their Barbie and Spongebob Squarepants fishing poles about to fall asleep from the bored state they were in. I also watched as all those little kids, families, and empty-handed fishermen pack up their things and go home to their families.

Their alive, breathing, happy families. Their mothers, and fathers, and friends, and siblings. I watched them go home; to be tucked into bed by the people they loved. To be woken up the next day to a happy, loving life. To eat pancakes for breakfast and not have to worry about whether or not they would die that day. Not have to worry about how they were going to survive. Not have to worry about the bleeding, crying people slowly dying in the room across the hall. Not have to worry about whether or not they could save the poor injured person someone was bringing in on a stretcher. Not have to go through what I had gone through to keep them safe. Keep them safe so they could eat their pancakes, and come back tomorrow to play on the slides some more.

You could say I was a bit jealous of those families.

I sat on a bench overlooking the ocean, and the sunset. It occurred to me that this was the first time in millions of years that my father would not be the one creating the beautiful sunset I was staring at right now. He was not the one who would wake me up with the blinding light of the sun tomorrow morning, or the one after that, or the one after that. Thinking about this brought tears to my eyes. Luke was right, I really was alone.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but it must've been a long time because I got a call from Luke.

"Hello?" I asked him, trying to mask the fact that I had been silently crying for the past hour.

"Paige? Paige, oh thank God you're alive (**A/N would it be thank God, the Gods, or the Titans? Titans just sounds wrong to me. So for now we'll just stick with one God.**). Where have you been? I got back three hours ago, I thought you just went to get something to eat, but its nine o'clock for Christ sake!" He scolded me through the phone as I sat dumbfounded. I hadn't been out for ten hours had I? Surely I hadn't been walking around the park that long.

"I-I'm okay Luke, I just went for a walk. I'm at some park. I'll be back in half an hour." I told him, and before he could respond I hung up.

As I tried to scan the key card to enter my room, the door opened and Luke stood there with a look of relief on his face. Before either of us could say anything he pulled me into a hug, a hug full of affection, relief, and worry. He pulled me into the room and sat me down on the plush couch, sitting himself down beside me.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?" He cupped my face in his hands and looked intently into my eyes. It was the first time I had looked deeply into his eyes, and was taken aback by the beauty I found. His eyes were an intense shade of blue, they also calmed me down immensely just by looking into them. I began crying softly, and he pulled my head to his chest, gently stroking my hair. He seemed to know exactly why I was so depressed.

"Oh Paige, it's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere either. Its okay, you're not alone." He tried to reassure me.

"No," I told him, pulling my head back so I could look him in the eyes. "I-I am alone. You were right, I don't have anyone. They're all dead. All of them, gone." I began sobbing more intensely now, putting my head in my hands. He put his hand on my back as a comforting gesture.

"No Paige, I was wrong. You aren't alone. You'll never be alone, I won't let it happen." He pulled my head up and looked at me again. Then gently, he kissed my forehead. He then stood up, and picked me up bridal style, laying my head against his shoulder as I kept crying. He walked toward the bed and lay me down on it, pulling the covers up to my chin. He began to walk out of the room but I stopped him.

"Wa-wait," I called after him in-between sobs. "Don't… don't leave. Please," I asked him. He turned around, and pulled a chair up next to the bed, and took my hand in his. Somehow I managed to fall asleep, to a dreamless heaven.

I woke up with two warm arms wrapped around my stomach, and noticed that the chair was empty. I turned to see Luke lying asleep with me in his arms. He must have gotten tired and fell asleep with me, instead of leaving. He had stayed, he hadn't left me alone. I smiled, happy to know he really was serious about never letting me be alone. I starred at him for a while longer, realizing just how handsome he really was.

His sandy blonde hair had streaks of almost white in it, and covered the top half of his ears. His lips lay in a flat line as he slept, and his eyelids remained shut, hiding his stunning blue orbs. I desperately wanted to kiss him, with my hands tangled in his hair, to have his eyes show happiness towards me, not worry, or fear for my life, and never disappointment. He stirred, and opened his eyes, showing none of the emotions they had shown in the previous days. He looked… peaceful. He smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." He told me, releasing his arms from around my stomach so he could stretch. "You hungry? I can make a mean omelet." He asked me.

"Yeah," I told him smiling, "That sounds nice."

We ate in silence, watching the sun rise. Until I asked him a question that had been on my mind since I saw it set yesterday afternoon.

"Luke,"

"Hmm?" He asked, looking up from his food.

"Who took Apollo's place, I mean, who makes the sun rise every morning?" I watched the giant star until my eyes couldn't take it anymore, and then I turned to look at Luke.

"Helios does, he rides a chariot across the world everyday now. He's pretty nice, not near as cocky and annoying as Apollo, and he doesn't recite horrible haikus either." He exclaimed, drinking the last of his orange juice, suddenly realizing who he was talking too. "Oh… uhm… sorry." He apologized awkwardly.

"It's okay," I replied, "They were horrible haikus." He let out a small laugh and stood up, taking his and my empty plates inside. When he came back, he looked more nervous than he had before. He sat down in the chair across from me and spread his hands on the table.

"What?" I asked, acknowledging his nervous state.

"Well… I've got some… news." He told me.

"Good or bad?" I asked in what some would consider a flirty tone, he may have lost his happy state, but I was still clinging to mine.

"Depends… it's more of an opportunity for you, not news." He replied slowly, picking his words carefully.

"Okay, well what is it?" I asked hopefully. I couldn't help but wonder if there was another person I could stay with. A few days ago, that would've been the best thing in the world. But now… I found comfort in being with Luke, like I was only safe when he was around.

"There are still half-bloods living, ones from our side who are still supporting the Titans." I didn't like how we said our, I didn't want the Titans to rule, I wanted my dad. But I held my tongue. Now was not the time. "And… others. The Titans want to have an army ready, just in case anything ever happens. Like America's Government. You know?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, they need… trainers. People to make sure the soldiers stay in shape, know how to fight, things like that. They've already found some, but they need someone to teach the archery." He told me. Suddenly I knew where this was going.

"And… you want me to teach the archery?" I finished for him.

"You don't have too, I just thought that maybe… it would be a good relief from things. You know, so you weren't cooped up in this hotel room all the time. Plus, it might help get you on their good side, since you fought for the Gods they don't exactly trust you right now…" He explained.

"So that's why my bow and arrows were in my bag…" I muttered, more to myself than to Luke.

"No, I put those in there incase the maid turned into some giant monster one day and I wasn't here." He reassured me.

"I'll… I'll think about it." I replied, standing up and going inside. "I'm going to go take a shower, I called over my shoulder as I opened the sliding door and stepped inside.

I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body to find that Luke had retreated to his own room. I pulled out the suitcase from under my bed and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a green Aeropostale t-shirt. I dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and did all the other mandatory things I needed to do before going out in public.

About half an hour later I decided to go talk to Luke about the whole archery thing. I knew it would take my mind off of the past, and it would give me something to do. But working with an army meant that I would see people die, and know who those people were. I decided I would take the chance of seeing more deaths and be the archery instructor; it wasn't like I had anything better to do.

I walked across the hall and knocked on Luke's door.

"Come in," I heard him yell, so I walked inside. I found him standing in front of the TV watching something, wearing only a pair of tan khaki shorts as he towel dried his hair. He turned to see me and smiled, while giving me a perfect view of his six-pack. He tossed the towel aside and picked up a blue and white striped shirt that was lying on the table in front of him. He put it on then walked over to me.

"Hey," I said, moving the image of him half naked to the back of my mind.

"What's up?" He asked me, leading me towards the couch.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said earlier… I think I am going to help out with the archery. It'll help me get my mind off of some other stuff…" His eyes lit up when I told him what I had decided.

"Awesome Paige, I really think this will be good for you… plus I'll be there some of the time, so you won't be on your own." There was a minute of comfortable silence, where we just stared at each other, until I did what I had desperately wanted to do this morning, I kissed him.

My fingers tangled into his hair and his hands cupped my face. It was an amazing kiss, the best I've ever had. He pulled away after about ten seconds, and searched my eyes for an answer to why I had just kissed him. When he couldn't find it, he leaned in again for another kiss. This one lasted much longer than the first. I ran my hands over his chest, wishing this had happened before he put a shirt on. It was like he read my mind because a few seconds later he broke away to pull off his shirt, and looked at me for approval. He stood up and carried my over to the bed and set me on it gently, climbing on top of me, pressing me to the soft sheets. I lifted my shirt over my head and let it fall onto the ground, leaving me in my bra. He leaned down and kissed me again and began biting my bottom lip. I let out a soft moan and opened my mouth, and our tongues collided. They battled for dominance as I unbuckled his belt as he fumbled with the clasp on my bra, finally pulling it off. And I decided right then and there, that all this time Luke had been in love with me, I had secretly loved him back.

**So? Hope you all liked it, because I've never written a lemon before. Sorry for those of you who don't like stories with lemons, I didn't expect this story to have one this soon into it, or else I would've wrote something about that in the description. Please review and tell me how the lemon, the crying, and all that stuff went. I was just going to have them make-out but I felt like this chapter needed something interesting after the first half of it was super depressing. Thanks! –Octo **


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with a pair of arms wrapped around my belly button and soft breathing on the back of my neck. I immediately knew it was Luke. I rolled over to confirm my guess, and sure enough, there he was sleeping peacefully. I slowly peeled his arms off of my waist and stood up, grabbing the nearest article of clothing to me; one of Luke's shirts. I slipped the material on over my head, and it hung freely about five inches above my knees.

Walking out onto the balcony of his hotel room, I noticed how beautiful of a view it showed. The balcony overlooked the city, and off in the distance I could see the golden gate bridge. I smiled, considering how lucky I had become in the last day. I now had a job, a friend, and a boy who was madly in love with me. I couldn't help but think about what my mother would say to me if I had been able to tell her about the night before. She surely wouldn't have been mad at me, I knew for a fact Luke had used protection, something my father didn't use. And it wasn't my first time either, and surely wasn't Luke's. When you're a demigod, all the basic rules like no sex before marriage and no drinking before your 21 all fly out the window.

Suddenly there were a pair of arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground and spinning me in circles.

"Luke!" I giggled "Put me down!" More giggles, from me and from him. He set me down lightly then turned me around so he could kiss me. Luke's kisses were the best I had ever endured, because when he gave them to me I knew that they were filled with pure love and happiness, two things I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said against my lips. I smiled and pulled away, he was wearing fuzzy blue pajama bottoms and no shirt.

"You're not going to start calling me that are you?" He smirked and kissed my forehead, walking back inside. I followed him and he began picking up our clothes from yesterday.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked, handing my clothes.

"I don't know; maybe… visit the Golden Gate Bridge? Breakfast too of course, I'm starving."

"Sure," He said, pulling me into a bear hug and burying his face in my hair. "Meet you here in say… half an hour?" I nodded and he released me from his embrace.

I walked back to my room and took a shower, curling my chocolate brown hair and putting on some jean shorts and a blue shirt with music notes printed on it. I put on a pair of flip flops and headed to Luke's room.

I lightly knocked on the door and Luke came to answer it, shirtless. _Déjà vu! _I told myself.

"Hey," He smiled at me and pulled on his shirt. "Ready?" I nodded as he shut the door to his room.

We ate breakfast in a small restaurant then took a taxi to the bridge. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. Excited, but nervous. I still didn't know how things were between Luke and I, but I was sure we were about to talk about it. We found a bench on a ledge overlooking the water and off in the distance, the Golden Gate Bridge. Luke wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we sat in silence for a moment. It was nice, not having to worry about what would happen anymore. When the war was going on, I couldn't sit in silence for a minute without worrying about who was going to die next, and who already had.

"Paige can I… can I ask you something?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure, what is it?" I twisted around so I could look him in the eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes…

"Are you… are you like, my… girlfriend now?" He looked away nervously, waiting for my answer. I thought about this for a moment. Was I? Did I want to be? What would happen to me if I was? I mean, when I began training people, would they be afraid of me because of it? I didn't want anyone's opinion of me to change if I was, but I knew it would change. Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Conner, they would all hate me. But would I even ever see them again? Would they even get the chance to know?

"I… I don't know. Am I?" I looked to Luke, who had returned his gaze to somewhere else when I did.

"Only if you want to be" He looked me in the eyes again, staring intensely as if searching for something. "Do you want to be?"

"Yeah…" I told him, "Yeah… I think I do."

This is a page break. Ignore the page break.

Later that night, I fell asleep in his room and was welcomed by a dream.

It was all the people I was once friends with. Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Conner, Nico, and more half bloods all standing together in what looked like a jail cell.

"What about Samantha?" Annabeth asked them all, "Remember, that girl from the Demeter cabin who loved sunflowers?" She looked around the room hopefully.

"Dead" Clarisse told her, still staring at the cement floor. "Killed by an empousa remember?"

"Oh… oh yeah…" Annabeth looked down at her shoes glumly.

"It's okay Annabeth, there has to be someone out there who's still on our side." Percy told her, wrapping her into a hug.

"Paige from the Apollo cabin is the only one I can think of." Nico told them; walking out of the dark corner he was in. "But…" Nico began

"We know, Luke's probably got her locked up somewhere until he convinces her that he's right." An unclaimed spoke up.

"Surely she's still alive; I mean Luke wouldn't kill her if he thought he had a chance at changing her mind. All she has to do is escape." Conner told them, trying to stay optimistic.

"If he hasn't already convinced her" Clarisse pointed out "He's probably already persuaded her, if he could convince Silena…"

"Silena was blinded by love. It was her fatal flaw remember?" Annabeth looked up from her shoes. Waiting for someone to speak, and Nico did.

"But who's to say Paige hasn't followed the same path?"

I jolted awake, breaking Luke's hold on me, waking him up.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, resting his head on top of mine.

"Y-yeah" I replied nervously "Just a bad dream" _But it was real_ I told myself _they were, are, counting on you to save them _I felt guilt settling in. I was there only hope, there only false hope.

This is a page break. Ignore the page break.

The next day was a Monday. The day I was supposed to start training those people. You could say I was slightly tense. And adding my dream and Luke to the mix made me even more worried. What would they all think of me? Would they be scared, or mean? Would it be like the training at camp, or much harder? I packed up my bow and arrows into my backpack and got ready for the day. _This is probably why my bow and arrows were in my bag_ I told myself. Luke and I took a taxi to the bottom of the mountain and walked hand in hand up its side.

"It's okay Paige, nothing bad is going to happen. They'll like you, I promise. Luke assured me, he could easily tell how nervous I was.

"Are you going to be there?" I asked him doubtfully. He sighed sadly,

"I wish I could be, but I can't. You'll be fine, trust me. All you have to do is make sure they can hit the target. There will be other instructors there too. Teaching sword fighting, and stuff like that. In a way, I guess it's kind of like the training at…" He trailed off, avoiding the words. I nodded, staring at the large black buildings that loomed above us on the mountain's peak. "See that one?" He asked me pointing to one of the largest buildings. "That's where you'll be. You've got your bow and arrow's, and they'll have stuff for the recruits in there. See that building?" He asked, pointing to a smaller but somehow crueler looking building. I nodded "That's where I'll be. At lunch I'll come get you okay? Just stay in that building and help out as much as you can. Okay?" I nodded again, unable to make myself speak. He smiled then kissed my forehead. "You'll be fine Paige, I promise. Go to that building and find a guy named Adam. Tell him your name, and that I sent you. Got it?" He let go of my hand and started walking off towards the other building. "See you at lunch" He told me, and I began walking off towards the building he had pointed too.

This is a page break. Ignore the page break.

The building was huge. It harbored a large arena type area that reminded me of the one back at Camp. I found Adam, a brown haired guy who told me he was a son of Ares. It was a little hard for me to believe him, because he smiled more than any Ares kid I've ever met. I watched the people file in through the doors, picking up the weapon of their choice and going off into little groups talking to their friends. When everyone had come in and picked a weapon Adam began talking.

"Welcome, everyone to the first day of training. Over the next few months you'll be working with us and learning how to use all of these different weapons." He told them, "I'm Adam, son of Ares and I'll be teaching sword fighting." Three others introduced themselves before it was my turn.

"I'm Paige, daughter of Apollo. I'll teach archery." I stared out into the crowd trying to see how many people had picked up a bow. I could count about twenty before I lost track. _Twenty? There's no way I'll be able to teach them all how to use a bow without a few of them dying… _I smiled slightly at the thought of some kid with an arrow stuck in his forehead.

"You'll spend two weeks training with each different weapon, starting with the one you picked up today when you came in. Now, find your instructor and let's get started!" The crowd scattered and about thirty-five people out of the hundred and fifty had picked a bow and arrows. It looked like I had the second biggest group next to Adam's. I led them to where the targets were set up and began teaching. I could tell a few of them where probably my siblings, but there was no one there I recognized.

This is a page break. Ignore the page break.

"Hey Paige, me and a few others are going to go eat, you wanna come?" Adam asked me at lunch time.

"No thanks" I told him "Luke said he would come get me soon and I'll just eat with him. Thanks anyways." I told the group and a girl with blonde hair who taught spear throwing, Bridgett, I think was her name stared at me.

"You mean, the Luke Castellan?" She seemed kind of star struck when she said this and I stared at her confused.

"Yeah…" I told her.

"You guys are friends?" Ryan, the kid who taught knife throwing asked me.

"He's uh… he's my boyfriend. Why?" They looked at me like I had just grown another head."

"He's famous!" Bridgett exclaimed.

"Yeah, he hosted Kronos and everything!" Ryan told me excitedly.

"I mean, I guess but… I don't know. I've known him as long as I've known I was a half-blood." I told them. They tried to ask a billion more questions, but Adam had convinced them they would have plenty of time to ask them later.

I told them good-bye and waited for Luke, but after twenty minutes I began to get a little worried. I was the only one left in the arena now; everyone else had seemed to find their friends and headed off. I finally just began shooting arrows as I waited for him to come.

"Hey!" He yelled, running into the arena. "Sorry I'm late, got kinda caught up in something." He looked just the same as he had when he'd left a few hours earlier. "So, how was it?" He asked, taking my hand in his as we started to walk out of the arena.

"Not too bad, there are a ton of people though. I'm not sure if I'll be able to teach them all without one of them getting killed or something." He laughed, and led me to a bench outside. "What about you?" I asked, biting into the apple he had handed me.

"Not too bad, I'm one of the youngest people in that building but I still scare the hell out of them all." I laughed and rested by head on his shoulder.

"I didn't realize how famous you were until I told someone I knew you. They looked at me like I had grown another head." He smiled at this. "You should've seen there faces when I told them we were going out." I told him, taking the last bite of my apple before throwing it away.

"Sounds like you made some friends then, I told you it wasn't anything to worry about." People started heading back to where they had come from and we watched them for a minute. "Meet me back here at the end of the day?" He asked, pulling away so he could look me in the eyes.

"Sure, see you then." I told him before giving him a quick kiss. I could feel a few pairs of eyes watching us and smiled.

This is a page break. Ignore the page break

It was about 5:30 and I had been waiting for Luke for about ten minutes. I didn't mind the wait, because I had been listening to music while I waited. Listening to it made me realize that the only thing I wish I had was my guitar, but it was probably long gone. I waited another hour before I finally decided to go find Luke. I knew he told me to wait here for him, but I was getting a little worried because most people had already left and it was starting to get kind of dark.

The closer I got to the building he was in the worse I felt. It started as a little panic, but had grown slowly. I didn't know why I was so worried, I just was. I pushed through the doors and walked into the almost empty building. There was a long hallway leading to a bunch of doors with names on them. Most of the doors were closed and had all the lights turned off. I walked through the halls until I found the only door that was propped open, leading to the only room with lights still on. I walked into the room to find Luke sitting at a desk, staring at a bunch of papers.

"Hey," I said quietly, knocking on the door lightly to get his attention. He looked up from his papers and suddenly a look of dread and fear surfaced on his face.

"Paige…" He said my name with extreme worry "Paige you can't… you can't be in here…" He stood up quickly from the desk, and ushered me out of the room.

"What? Why?" I asked as he turned off the lights and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Because," He told me, pulling me by my arm down the hall and out the door. "You just can't." Once we were outside he turned around and put he hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes. "Promise me you'll never go in there again." He told me, his eyes wild with worry.

"But…" I trailed off, looking at the ground instead of meeting his eyes. There was silence for a few minutes as he waited for me to say something.

"Paige" He pulled my head up so that I would look at him. "Please… don't…"

"Why?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"I can't… I can't tell you. Just please… promise me you won't go in there again. Please…" He looked ready to cry

"I… I promise." The fear and worry left his face and he hugged me protectively.

"Come on, we should leave." He told me, pulling me down the mountain side.

This is a page break. Ignore the page break.

**Good? Bad? I didn't get any reviews last time, so I'm kind of low on motivation right now… well? What are you waiting for? Review! **

**Oh and, I'm having a little contest. The first person to review and answer all of these questions about this story correctly will get three questions about any of my stories they have answered. If I know the answer, that is. Here are the questions… **

**How does Luke describe Paige's hair? **

**What color is Paige's suitcase?**

**Who is Paige a daughter of? (Who is her godly parent?) **

**What does Paige want to say to Luke when he describes to her what she looks like when she sleeps? **

**In what chapter is Paige and Luke's first kiss?**

**What does Paige find in her backpack that she never expected to see again? **

**What kind of accent does the taxi drive have?**

**What kind of fishing poles do all the little kids have?**

**Who is Paige jealous of? Where are these people? **

**What does Paige decide in chapter 6? **

**Now you have two reason to review! **


End file.
